I'm Home
by vanilla-icekitten
Summary: Grimmjow comes home from a terrible day at work and expecting to just to sit back and relax, but maybe a certain lusty strawberry will change all that! Grimmichi twoshot lemon in the next chap :3


meow: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters

meow:two stories up, another two to go and this would never have never been possible if Pat06 hadn't been my beta for this story:D

meow:anyways guys hope like you this,the actual smut won't be until the next chap

now on with the story...

* * *

"I'm home…" Before he could even take off his shoes, a small, warm body tackled him to the marble of the foyer floor.

"Welcome home babe!" the smaller male said excitedly, giving him an array of kisses across the bridge of blue haired man's nose.

"Hey Ichi…um how was your day?" the other asked, a little taken back by his "wife's" greeting.

"Weeelll…it was okay but I wish you were there to make it better." A warm smile spread as he looked lovingly down at his lover. "How was your day?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, but he still returned the smile. "It was work…" It really was work or a form of torture, but either could really describe how tiring that day had been. First, his boss put him on an assignment that required a week to finish, and then told him he had to hand it in the next , he was forced to partner up with a new intern fresh out of name was Renji; he kept making mistakes left and right, even goofing up on the simplest of tasks. He really was about to snap on the poor kid. If it wasn't for the fact that he just wanted to finish his work and go home to his loving spouse, he would've beaten that brat to a bloody pulp…

"Grimm."

Just thinking of that little punk pissed him off...

"Grimm."

Really, who the fuck "somehow" spills ink all over every piece of paper that is needed, then have the nerve to bring it to his face and say 'I got the papers we needed boss' with that stupid grin. Stup-

"Grimmjow."the other male spoke a bit louder.

A dumbass that's who! Every time he thought of that little fucker just nervously laugh about each and every mistake it made his anger flare! He swore if he ever partnered up with that cocksucker again he'd curse out his boss out, and he didn't even care if that asshole fired him for it! Nothing's worth putting up with that shit again!

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo finally yelled.

"What!?" he snapped back irritably, but deflated when he saw the heated look his lover was giving him.

"You know how much I missed you, Grimm?" he asked with a suggestive purr, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

Grimmjow's eyes softened, but clearly showed lust.

"No...how much did you miss me kitten?" he asked huskily into the others ear causing Ichigo to shiver. Looking up from the crook of Grimmjow's neck, chocolate orbs met blue, both portraying great lust for each other.

"This much..." Ichigo went up for a soft and sweet kiss that grew more intense and heated as their arousals flared. Both moaned and groaned as they felt the other explore their mouth in abundance; all too soon they separated from each other with a obnoxious smack.

"Grimm..." He moaned as he felt the elder rub the front of his pajama bottoms, teasing his already hardened member.

"You really wanted this, huh Ichi?"

"Yesssss..." Ichigo moaned, hissing as Grimmjow's hand went inside his pants rubbing his length with more ferocity. He closed his eyes, moaning as the pleasure assaulted his body.

"Mmm...berry I love the sounds you're making." The other's breath hitched as Grimmjow nipped and sucked at his ear.

"Stop teasing me you dick..." Breathless from the ministrations being done to him, Ichigo opened his eyes to glare at the man. He didn't wait all day to be teased by the older man; he wanted to have sex like all the days of the week. Getting up from his kneeling position on ground, he started to walk out of their foyer, leaving Grimmjow on the floor with a very apparent erection.

Looking over his shoulder he asked coyly, "Aren't you coming?"

Jumping up, Grimmjow ran after his lovely 'wife'. For someone so tired from his hard day at work, he seemed to be quite lively, didn't he?

* * *

Please review, follow, favorite

~vanilla icekitten out :3


End file.
